1943
by healiceadelia
Summary: Germany dan Italy. Kisah dalam balutan sejarah 1943. (GerIta) (Historical!au)


Hamparan bahari biru Venesia menyegarkan mata. Semilir angin mengaduk aduk rambut coklatnya. Bersamaan dengan dedaunan yang terjatuh, ditarik gravitasi. Italy Veneziano melambai sejenak kepada hiruk pikuk manusia yang bertandang ke Kota di atas Laut itu. Puluhan merpati mengepakkan sayap mengelilingi halaman Gereja San Marco. Meramaikan suasana musim gugur Italia Utara.

Tak banyak yang tau siapakah gerangan dirinya ini. Manusia—bukan manusia, ia hanya seorang Negara yang menjelma sebagai manusia. Hidup diatas daratan bumi, menguasai daratan diujung Eropa, dikelilingi laut Tengah. Hidup di kota sederhana, sudah diklaim sebagai tempat kelahirannya ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Ujung bibir menarik senyum, ramah adalah kewajiban. Menyapa para turis mancanegara yang rela menghabiskan waktu di Kota di atas laut ini. Venesia menunjukkan keindahannya. Pohon pohon _maple_ yang tertanam di tepi jalan mulai menguning, gugur satu persatu. Biarlah daratan Venesia penuh akan daun, hanya itulah yang membuatnya indah pada musim gugur ini.

Jam antik melingkar anggun di pergelangan tangan. Jarum panjang menunjuk pertengahan hari. Senyum melebar membayangkan waktu yang sudah dekat.

Namun penunjuk tanggal disana menyatakan fakta yang berlawanan.

' _13 Oktober, 1993.'_

"...Sudah 50 tahun berlalu, kah?"

* * *

 _ **1943**_

 _ **Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**_

 _ **Germany*Italy**_

 _"Kisah dalam balutan sejarah 1943"_

 _ **Now Playing: One Ok Rock - Heartache**_

* * *

 _ **La resa.**_

 _[Juli]_

"Apa..?"

Hanya itu respon yang bisa ia berikan saat terbangun dari masa istirahatnya. Wajah serius sang Italia Selatan bukanlah wajah serius main main seperti biasa. Kedua bola mata peridot mengeras tanda tak main main. Baju seragam coklat kemiliteran masih terpasang rapi ditubuhnya. Helaian coklat gelap itu pun tersisir rapi seperti biasa.

"Ya seperti itulah. Aku sudah menyetujuinya." Gelas bening di letakkan diatas meja.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya?!" Oh, suaranya masih serak, kah?

Kristal Peridot mendelik, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau menyetujui aliansi kepada sekutu?!"

"Ya, lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Romano—kau tau kita bersama Germany. Kita tak bisa meninggalkannya disaat seperti ini!" Seolah tersumbat sesuatu, kata – katanya terhenti. "Kita sudah mengkhianatinya.. Kenapa kau menyetujuinya secara sepihak? Kenapa kau tidak tunggu aku bangun dahulu? Kenapa kau—"

Pecahan kaca gelas menggema di ruangan persegi itu. Sukses membuat sang Italia Utara berjengit kaget. Tampak sekali tangan sang Kakak menggenggam erat muncung gelas sehingga pecah berkeping – keping. Laser peridot yang seolah membelah bola matanya sukses membuat Italy Veneziano membeku total. Ah—tatapan kemarahan, jelas sekali. Mirip sekali dengan kakeknya dahulu.

"Kau hanya tertidur disini lalu menyalakkan protes?" Tubuh sang kakak berbalik, Menyambar kerah dari setelan putih sang adik.

"Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi setelah kau menyerah, HAH?!"

Hening sejenak saat suara keras menggema jelas di dalam ruangan.

"Kau tidak tau, sialan! Si brengsek itu menginvansi wilayah utara! Jika aku tidak menyutujui perjanjian itu dengan segera, kau mau terbangun saat sudah di Neraka nanti?" Berlian hijau itu tampak berkaca kaca. Seumur hidupnya, inilah pertama kali ia melihat sang kakak begitu marah. "JANGAN BODOH, Veneziano! Jangan mau ditipu oleh si brengsek satu itu! Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri, idiot!"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa memutuskan secara sepihak, Romano!" Ia bisa melawan, ya. Bukan berarti tatapan membunuh sang kakak bisa menciutkan nyali sang Italia Utara. Sudah cukup, mentalnya sudah terlatih selama perang—ia tidak lemah, Romano. "Aku juga Italia dan aku masih hidup. Sebagai sesama Italia—seharusnya kau menanyakan pendapatku.."

Cengkraman dilepaskan, menghempaskan tubuh sang adik yang sempat terangkat. "Sesama Italia, katamu? Tsk. Omong kosong, sialan. Kau sendiri tak pernah menganggapku sebagai Italia." Ia berbalik, membelakangi sang adik yang masih terduduk disana.

"Apa maksudmu..?"

"Terserahmu saja mau pura pura tidak tau atau apapun itu, aku tidak peduli lagi." Buku buku tangan memutih dalam genggaman. "Aku tau kita selalu terpisah. Aku tau kita berbeda paham. Aku tau—aku tak pernah bisa lebih baik darimu. Aku tau itu, AKU TAU."

Ia terdiam.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu, bodoh! Amerika sudah mendarat di Roma, mereka sedang bertempur untuk melindungimu dan kau disini malah tidak terima? Kau ini mau mati atau.. Bagaimana..?" Suaranya bergetar, oh? Apakah Romano menangis?

"Romano.. Aku—"

"Cukup. Terserahmu saja. Jika memang kau mau mati silahkan, aku tidak peduli." Decakan terakhir mengisi kesunyian setelah pintu terbanting kasar. Italy menghela napas, kepalanya terasa berputar putar. Sesuai dengan kondisi Negaranya yang tidak stabil pasca aliansi.

Ratusan tahun setelah kedua bagian Italia bersatu, inilah dimana keduanya beradu argumen untuk pertama kalinya. Bagaimanapun juga Italy Romano merupakan keturunan dari sang Roma. Jika ia marah disaat seperti ini pun wajar. Peperangan membuat siapapun kehilangan akal sehat. Jangankan memikirkan orang lain, diri sendiri saja kadang terlupakan. Italy mengerti, selama ia bergantung dengan sang _German_ , hubungannya dengan sang kakak tidak membaik sama sekali. Malah memburuk, pula.

Kepala coklat dihempaskan. Mendarat diatas empuknya bantal. "..Germany.." Ia tahu, ia mengerti. Atmosfer di Negara Eropa Barat itu sedang tidak stabil. Ia tahu ia tak berguna. Ia tahu ia pengkhianat—tapi ini demi dirinya sendiri, menurut Romano. Tapi—bukankah disaat seperti ini memikirkan diri sendiri adalah hal yang egois? Dia adalah satu satunya karib dari sang _German_ , apa namanya teman jika meninggalkan ditengah kesusahan?

"Ahaha.. dia pasti akan sangat marah jika aku menemuinya sekarang.. Jangan gila, Veneziano." Lembaran selimut ditarik, maksud untuk menutupi wajah. Beristirahat sejenak.

* * *

"Jika pesawat tempur Jerman bisa dipukul mundur dari wilayah Roma, kita bisa menghantamnya mundur sampai ke Austria. Dengan ini pasukan udara sangat diperlukan. Amerika, aku berharap padamu."

"Hahaha tenang saja, Iggy. Semuanya sudah ku atur."

"Jangan memanggilku Iggy, sialan!"

Sayup sayup debat seolah terblokir dalam lamunan. Jari jari tangan saling mengait satu sama lain. Menatap boot hitam dibawah sana; entah apa yang indah.

"Lagipula dalam waktu dekat Jerman akan menyerah. Tenanglah, kemenangan sudah didepan mata. Soal Jepang serahkan padaku, kehancuran yang ia lakukan di Pearl Harbour bukanlah apa apa. Dia akan merasakan hal yang lebih."

"Terserahmu saja." Kepala pirang itu menoleh, menatap sang Italia Selatan yang terdiam disana. "Bagaimana dengan Tuan Mussolini?"

Helaan napas bergerak lambat. "Dia sudah diberhentikan. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, soal itu pejabat atas yang punya tangan."

"Lalu siapa penggantinya?"

"Badoglio."

"Kurasa akan menarik." Seriangan kecil itu mengukir wajah tampan sang _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_. "Kami, para sekutu akan mengirim bantuan ke semenanjung Italia Utara. Ini tidak akan mudah, terlebih pusat kekuatan Nazi Jerman ada disana. Kuharap kau bisa membantu, Romano."

"Resistenza akan membantu kalian, tenang saja."

Tak ada yang menarik, kalimat kalimat itu hanya membuat sakit hati. Bosan, ia melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan dua Negara sekutu dan sang kakak yang berdiskusi. Berkas berkas cahaya matahari sore menembus lensa, kelopak mata menyipit, menatap kearah hamparan ilalang di balik gedung itu. Ah—sore hari. Entah kenapa ini membuatnya bernostalgia. Gorden tipis disibak, lembaran kaca jendela dibuka.

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya, mengacak acakkan rambut coklatnya. Hiruk pikuk suara anak bermain sepak bola terdengar jelas disana. Dibawah pohon ceri lebat, anak anak kecil tak berdosa bermain tanpa tau apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana. Veneziano tersenyum tipis, seandainya saja hidupnya semudah anak anak itu. Takkan ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Gemerincing besi ditarik keluar dari dalam baju, sebuah kalung bermata salib hitam putih yang biasa ia sebut _Iron Cross_. Oh—ini masih dipakainya? Italy Veneziano menertawakan dirinya sendiri, ia tak pantas mengenakan kalung kehormatan ini. Hanya mengembalikan kenangan saja; menambah rasa kalut dihatinya. Veneziano melepas kaitan kalung, meraba raba permukaan _Iron Cross_ itu. Ah.. ini adalah salah satu kenangan yang masih tersimpan.

" _Karena kau berhasil melakukan hal yang kuperintahkan, ini kuberikan khusus untukmu."_

" _Ve? Ini sama seperti punyamu?"_

"Ja _, mereka sepasang."_

" _Manis sekali, vee~!"_

Ah.. getaran ini.

Ia membenci ini, Italy Veneziano membenci suasana ini. Gejolak membara yang memenuhi hati seolah mendorong sang Italia Utara untuk berlari mengejarnya. Rasa bersalah ini—adalah hal yang paling ia benci.

"..Oh sial."

Dan sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikannya untuk berlari, mengejar kembali dirinya nun jauh disana. Ia tak ingin dibenci—ia tak ingin dimarahi. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf.

* * *

 _Maaf atas tidak bergunanya diriku.._

* * *

 _ **Riprendere.**_

 _[September]_

Biarlah manusia berkata bodoh. Biarlah mereka berkata bahwa ini adalah tindakan orang idiot. Ini keputusannya, ia berani melangkah kembali. Meraih kepingan hati nun jauh disana. Tatkala sang kakak mengamuk—ia tidak peduli. Distorsi hatinya sudah lelah akan semua ini. Lelah menahan gejolak yang ia tahan.

"..Germany.."

Pelukan ini ingin sekali dijadikan sebagai yang terakhir dan selamanya. Badan tegap itu seolah menghangatkan dirinya yang selama ini meringkuk beku. Cukup untuk membuat bulir bulir bening menetes dari penghujung kelopak mata. Melepas rasa mengikat yang selama ini ditahan.

"..Kau baik baik saja, Italy?" Suara berat nan serak itu sangatlah khas. Oh, ntah bagaimana ia bisa mendengarnya lagi.

" _Si_ , semuanya baik baik saja." Kepala ditadahkan. "Aku senang bisa bersamamu kembali." Senyuman lebar itu kembali.

Bibirnya menarik senyum tipis, mengecup kepala coklat sang _Italian_. "Kau akan aman bersamaku, tenang saja." Ia tak peduli jikalau kata kata tersebut adalah doktrin yang sangat berbahaya. Dirinya sudah terlanjur jatuh, dan mustahil jika ingin bangun kembali.

" _Herr Ludwig_."

Kepala pirang klimis menengadah, menatap sang atasan yang berdiri disana. " _Kümmern sich um ihn_ "

Ia mengangguk, " _Ja, werde ich._ "

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, ia tidak peduli. Italy Veneziano hanya ingin tenggelam di dada bidang sang personifikasi Jerman. Merasakan kehangatan sebenarnya. Tak ingin berpisah lagi—walaupun ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan dari keseluruhan tindakannya.

Biarlah sejarah ingin menariknya menjauh dari dia. Italy Veneziano tidak peduli. Biarkata ia seorang Negara yang sangat ceria, tatkala ia patah hati, keegoisan akan mengambil alih. Dirinya takkan bisa lepas dari sang Personifikasi Jerman. Bertahun tahun berdua, menguasai semenanjung Eropa dan Afrika, walaupun dirinya sangatlah tidak berguna. Namun karib sebenarnya yang selalu ada saat ia susah hanyalah dia seorang. Datang membantu, melepaskan dari serangan maut, merestorasi dirinya jika terluka parah.

Bahkan saat ini.

Beban _goresan_ hati ini menghilang begitu saja saat bersentuh dengan dirinya.

* * *

Veneziano mengerti, hal terlarang takkan bisa bertahan lama. Tindakan bodoh yang telah ia lakukan hanya membuat hubungan dirinya dan sang kakak semakin memburuk. Berdiri diatas tonggak Republik Sosial Italia, kembali menjadi _puppet_ _country_ sang Negeri Jerman. Ia merasa tak keberatan. Ini membuatnya senang, pula.

Angin berdebu mengacak rambut coklat itu, entah berapa lama ia akan berada disini. Hamparan danau Garda mengisi kesunyian sore kota Salo. Ia bukanlah Italia yang dulu, tak berguna dan hampir tak pernah serius. Bahkan senyuman dan wajah tanpa dosa itu pudar entah kemana. Kristal amber tanpa ekspresi sangat deskriptif. Tanpa berbicara pun, orang orang tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Jangan kira ia sedang bersantai disini. Puluhan ribu tentara _Resistenza_ telah berkumpul. Siap menuju ibu kota Republik Sosial Italia, hanya untuk menariknya kembali.

Namun, Veneziano enggan melangkah. Semerbak payau bagaikan gravitasi yang menariknya tetap disini, di Negeri Sosialis ini.

"Italy."

Suara berat nan serak itu menarik kepala coklat untuk menoleh. Senyum mengembang, ringkas kaki berbalut boots hitam berlari. Menerjang sang Personifikasi Negara Jerman disana. "Akhirnya kau pulang!" nada ceria itu seolah mengisi kesuraman kota ini.

"Maaf, aku sibuk." Tangan berbalut sarung hitam mengelus surai _auburn_. "Aku mendengar kalau _Resistenza_ akan menyerang bersamaan dengan sekutu. Karena itu aku kembali." Kristal biru setajam bilah pisau itu menatapnya. "Aku khawatir denganmu."

"Hehe, aku tidak apa apa." Kekehnya. "Kau sendiri? Aku mendengar kalau situasi di Front timur benar benar menyulitkan.."

"Ah itu—memang menyulitkan." Pelukan terlepas. Dua pasang kaki melangkah bersama ke tepi danau. Mendudukkan diri di bebatuan pembatas. "...Disana itu—seolah tak ada lagi harapan.."

Kicauan burung menyambut semilir angin. Gemericik gelombang tipis danau menambah melodi dalam kesunyian. Kristal amber sang _italian_ seolah terblokir, tak bergerak menatap wajah tampan sang _German_. Surai pirangnya itu sangatlah khas, tersisir klimis. Seragam sehijau lumut membalut rapi tubuh kekarnya. Tak berubah dari dulu.

"Harapan itu selalu ada kok." Suara khas itu membuka percakapan. Italy Veneziano kembali menatap hamparan Garda. "Asalkan takdir masih bisa diubah.."

"Lagipula dalam waktu dekat Jerman akan menyerah. Tenanglah, kemenangan sudah didepan mata. Soal Jepang serahkan padaku, kehancuran yang ia lakukan di Pearl Harbour bukanlah apa apa. Dia akan merasakan hal yang lebih."

Veneziano terdiam. Kata kata sang Amerika itu seolah tak main main. Ia menolak untuk mengakui, tapi situasi memaksa dirinya untuk menyadari. Harapan sudah hampir habis. Kebuntuan sudah menghampiri di medan perang bagi dirinya dan kedua temannya. Hanya tinggal takdir tuhan yang memutuskan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jepang?"

Helaan napas berat terdengar. "Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha bertahan di Pasifik. Serangan Amerika semakin hari semakin ganas saja."

"Aku dengar ia mendapat anak anak baru dari Asia Tenggara," Veneziano terkekeh. "Kuharap ia masih bisa bertahan dan memberi harapan.."

( _Dan semoga kata kata Amerika itu tidak akan terjadi.)_

" _Ja_." Respon singkat diakhiri anggukan.

Veneziano tersenyum simpul. Menyandarkan diri di bahu tegap sang _German_. Mungkinkah ia masih bisa beristirahat disini esok hari? Entahlah. Apapun yang akan terjadi, ia akan bertahan. Italy tak ingin ini semua berakhir. Ia sudah terkurung; terkurung dalam sangkar cinta yang tak ingin ditinggalkan. Perkara terlalu nyaman. Andaikata ia bisa lari dari daratan perang ini bersamanya, akan ia lakukan. Kemanapun itu. Agar semua ini bisa bertahan untuk selamanya.

* * *

 _Andaikan ini bisa bertahan selamanya.._

* * *

 _ **Partire**_ **.**

 _[September]_

Hempasan debu menabrak wajah sang Italia Utara. Hamparan pasukan berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Tak lupa sang Italia Selatan disana. Kristal hijau seolah menjadi laser yang membelah tubuhnya. Kibaran _Tri Colore_ menyebar diseluruh pasukan. Veneziano hanya diam. Enggan melangkah juga enggan bercakap. Hanya beradu tatap, saling membunuh dalam indra visual.

"Jadi, Veneziano." Senapan laras panjang diputar, Romano mengantungnya di punggung. "Dua pilihan, mati atau menyerah?"

 _(Tidak dua duanya_.)

Samar, Veneziano menghela napas. Waktunya sudah habis? Apa memang ini saatnya ia menyerah? Ia sudah menyerah dengan musuh—dan sekarang menyerah dengan kakaknya sendiri?

"Jika kau ingin kabur itu percuma. Ratusan Resistenza sudah mengepung kota ini. Si brengsek _german_ itu juga tidak ada disini." Semilir angin mengaduk surai _dark chocolate_ nya. "Dan sekarang hanya tinggal dirimu saja."

"Jika aku mati apa untungnya untukku?" Ia balik bertanya. "Dan jika aku menyerah juga, apa untungnya untukku?"

Lingkaran hijau milik Romano menyipit. "Keuntungannya?" Kedua alis terangkat. "Yang pertama, kau berhenti jadi idiot. Yang kedua, kau tak merepotkanku lagi. Kau kira membasmi Nazi untuk kemari itu mudah?"

"Itu tidak menguntungkan untukku."

Sumbu kemarahannya habis. Romano mendesah frustasi, berlari dan menyambar kerah hitam sang adik. "SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU BEGINI?!"Teriakan itu seolah menggema di langit Italia Utara.

"Kau itu hanya dimanfaatkan, bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi anjing si brengsek itu?! Mau sampai kapan kau diperalat layaknya idiot, hah?!" Jeda sejenak, "Aku kemari karena aku kakakmu, Veneziano! Aku sadar, aku sadar kalau aku perlu menyelamatkan adikku dan kau bertingkah seperti ini?!"

Veneziano menunduk, bulir bening yang mengalir di pipinya dia abaikan. Gertakan gigi itu terdengar jelas. "Kau melakukan itu tanpa tau apa yang aku rasakan!" Tangannya yang bergetar, meraih bahu sang kakak yang menegang.

"Apa peduliku dengan perasaanmu?! Perasaan bodoh itu hanya membahayakan nyawamu dan dunia, sialan! Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

Veneziano terdiam.

"Jika saja kau tidak bodoh untuk kembali ke _German_ brengsek itu, kita takkan perlu berperang seperti ini! Apa yang—" Romano terhenti, menetralkan aliran udara yang mengalir cepat di paru paru. "Argh! Sialan!" Cengkraman dilepaskan, membiarkan tubuh sang adik menghantam tanah. "Kau hanya menghabiskan hidupmu hanya untuk menjadi seekor anjing? Aku tak tau lagi dimana letak logikamu, Veneziano."

Ia tak mampu bercakap. Kata kata itu menyakitkan; menghancurkan sukma dalam sekali hantaman. Matahari di ufuk barat tertutup rapi oleh gerombolan awan, menggelap; layaknya harapan yang sudah terbuang.

(Apakah tak ada pilihan lain selain mengibarkan bendera putih untuk saat ini?)

"Diam? Aku anggap kau tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melawan." Kedua tangan terselip dalam saku celana. Kepala menoleh kebelakang, memberi isyarat untuk menuju gedung pemerintahan sosialis disana. "Bawa si jahanam Mussolini itu. Kalau bisa hidup hidup, jika tidak bunuh ditempat."

"A-apa?!"

"Hanya tinggal dia. Dan perang ini selesai." Jari tertutup sarung bergerak memberi kode. Anggota terbaik _Resistenza_ bergerak dalam diam. Tugas terakhir, dan semuanya akan selesai.

"Romano!" Ia melangkah, dengan kedua lutut melemas, meremas kedua ujung baju militer coklat sang kakak. "Kumohon—jangan sakiti Tuan Mussolini! Baiklah aku akan menyerah, tapi jangan sakiti dia!"

Iris zamrud itu menatap kearahnya. Tajam, tanpa ekspresi. "Aku pegang kata katamu, Veneziano." Petikan jari menghentikan beberapa orang disana. "Bawa dia hidup hidup." Perintah terakhir sang representasi Italia Selatan.

"Lalu?" Romano kembali menatap sang adik. "Kau cukup sampai disini."

Hantaman keras dibelakang tengkuk itu menyebar nyeri keseluruh tubuh. Veneziano tak ingat apapun, selain nelangsa hitam yang menyelimuti visualnya.

* * *

 _ **Attaco.**_

 _13 Oktober, 1943._

"Katakan ini bohong, Italy."

Bagaimana bisa tumpukan air mata yang hampir tumpah ini berbohong? Italy Veneziano bersumpah, mimpi buruk ini setidaknya cepat berakhir. Bagaimana bisa? Muncung senapan laras panjang ini mengarah tegak ke arah representasi Jerman disana, dengan aliran air mata yang membasahi pipi putih si kecil Roma. Ia tidak berbohong, jika tuhan mengizinkannya bersumpah sekarang—ia berani bersumpah.

"..Atas nama Italia." Saliva ditelannya dengan susah payah. "Kami mendeklarasikan perang kepada kalian, Nazi Jerman."

Gelegar guruh menggema di angkasa Italia Utara. Tatapan tak percaya (dan kecewa) itu sangatlah jelas, tertangkap lensa. Pemuda klimis itu sudah dalam keadaan sekarat, luka menyebar di tubuhnya, perban putih tak lekang dari pandangan. Veneziano tau, ia tidak buta, ia bisa melihat.

(Dan hal ini adalah yang paling menyakitkan setelah cinta pertamanya menghilang.)

"Katakan jika kau bercanda, Italia!"

Suara serak itu menggelegar, tak mau kalah akan halilintar di langit sana. Tubuh sang _Italian_ tersentak. Cukup, mengacungkan senapan ini saja sudah menghancurkan sukma yang sudah berkeping keping. Pertanyaan pertanyaan menyakitkan itu hanya membunuhnya perlahan.

Ingin sekali ia berteriak, menumpahkan air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir dengan tidak ikhlas.

"..Aku percaya jika kau bercanda.. Italy.."

Oh Tuhan.

Ia tidak bisa, tatkala kedua lutut melemas, menubruk tanah, meneriakkan suara sukma yang tertahan. Hatinya tak sekuat benteng pertahanan, logikanya tak sewaras para pengatur strategi, tubuhnya tak bisa bertahan layaknya pasukan baret merah di timur sana. Ia hanya seorang Negara yang menjelma menjadi manusia, ia punya hati, yang bisa hancur kapan saja.

Bahkan disaat sekarang.

Yang sudah sempat direstorasi, terbatalkan dengan kewajiban politik Negara.

Oh sungguh, ia terlalu polos untuk kepahitan dunia ini.

"Apa.. aku terlihat bercanda..?" Tanah keras itu diremas, menyisakan luka lecet di jari terbuka tanpa sarung. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?!" Kepala coklat terangkat, sklera memerah akan air mata.

Kumohon cukup menghancurkan diri ini dengan ketidakyakinanmu itu.

Pelatuk tertarik, menembak tanpa arah ke angkasa. "..Aku serius." Langkah serdadu terdengar mendekat, kibaran hijau-putih-merah terlihat jelas diantaranya. "Ini akhir peperangan ini. Kau hanya sampai disini—"

—Germany.

Laju pesawat dengan bendera kebebasan berterbangan diatas mereka. Veneziano hanya bisa menatap nanar dengan sisa pasukan Jerman disana. Ia menghancurkannya, ia berhasil menghancurkan orang yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Wajah ketakutan, serta teriakan mundur itu cukup menyakitkan. Tarikan pelatuk, hujaman timah panas, bom bom berjatuhan. Entah bagaimana sang kakak sudah mengambil komando. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai Tanah Italianna bersih dari Nazi.

Ia berhasil melakukannya.

Ia menyakiti orang yang telah mengorbankan diri untuk sang Italia Utara.

"Maaf.." Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan, selain menangis.

"Maafkan aku.."

Dan itulah dirinya, Italy Veneziano.

* * *

 _Ini mengembalikan memori kita, Iya kan, Germany?_

* * *

Semilir angin itu seolah berhembus khusus dalam beberapa detik. Kedua kelopak menutup, menghirup aroma asin bahari Venezia. Matahari redup menyinari lautan tengah. Veneziano hanya bisa tersenyum, gemericik gelombang seolah menyadarkannya dari gumpalan masa lalu.

Masa 50 tahun yang lalu.

Apakah luka peperangannya sudah terobati?

"Maaf aku telat."

"Ve! Kau telat sekali, Germany. Aku bosan menunggumu disini."

Apakah dengan waktu 50 tahun, luka itu bisa direstorasi?

"Maaf, Venezia ramai sekali. Aku hampir tersesat."

"Baiklah ayo! Pasta sudah menunggu!"

"Ja. Hei jangan menarikku!"

Jawabannya,

 _Tidak._

* * *

 _Luka kehilangan ratusan tahun lalu itu saja takkan bisa terobati sampai kapanpun._

 _Bagaimana dengan luka itu sendiri?_

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _Hetalia Axis Power Hidekazu Himaruya_

 _Historical:_

 _La resa [Juli]; Dimana Italia menyerah kepada sekutu setelah sekutu mendarat di Kepulauan Sardinia._

 _Riprendere [September]: Dimana Republik Sosial Italia yang resmi dibentuk setelah Mussolini berhasil dibebaskan dari penjara oleh Nazi Jerman. Ibu kota Republik ini terletak di kota Salo._

 _Partire [September]: Saat Mussolini berhasil ditangkap oleh pasukan Resistenza Italia dan Republik Sosial Italia yang umurnya hanya hampir setahun berhasil diruntuhkan._

 _Attaco [Oktober]: Dimana Italia berganti sisi ke sekutu dan mendeklarasikan perang kepada Jerman. Tepat pada tanggal 13 Oktober 1943._

* * *

 _Bahasa (Jerman):_

 _Herr Ludwig : Tuan Ludwig_

 _Kümmern sich um ihn : Jaga dia baik - baik._

 _Ja, werde ich : Ya, Akan kulakukan._


End file.
